Heartbeat
by Lila Toretto
Summary: 1st in the Coulson/Tony AU Love series; Ever since finding out Coulson had lived Tony likes to lie at night listening to his heartbeat to reassure himself that the agent is still there. Coulson asks him about it one night and it leads to a revelation between them. Coulson/Tony; short one-shot.


**Summary: **Ever since finding out Coulson had lived Tony likes to lie at night listening to his heartbeat to reassure himself that the agent is still there. Coulson asks him about it one night and it leads to a revelation between them. Coulson/Tony; short one-shot

**A/N: **I'm gonna say something and I want everyone reading this to listen. The last time I wrote a slightly less popular pairing I got bashed for it, it was a Rhodey/Tony. I don't want that with this. My problem is that you obviously see the warning for the pairing but yet you're gonna go ahead and read it then criticize the writer because you don't see the two together. That isn't right. If you don't like the damn pairing don't fucking read it thank you very much. It save time for you as the person reading it and me as the writer if you just don't read it if you don't like it. Now this is a Coulson/Tony fanfic because unlike some people I can actually see that pairing happening, unlike with Tony/Thor which I can't see but I'm not completely against, so if you don't like Coulson/Tony pairing don't read this fanfic.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

It started the night Coulson walked into the tower after escaping SHIELD. The team had been shocked to find him alive and Pepper had finally been happy about having her friend back, especially since her and Tony broke up because of she didn't want to keep fearing for his life, which she still did but not like she used to. Tony though seemed to take if perfectly well. His death had been hard on the billionaire but not too hard and everyone thought nothing of it even Coulson himself until that night when he had settled in bed to sleep. Tony was drunk at the time and didn't say anything all he did was come in and lay with his head on Phil's chest, careful of the still healing injury, and he stayed that way through the night. Coulson allowed it because Tony was only doing just that and thought that it would stop in a week but it didn't.

One month had passed and it got progressively worse. It wasn't that Tony was keeping Phil awake at night and he wasn't a bother either it was just that Phil started to become confused because he didn't understand why Tony would be so obsessed with listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to get worse when Coulson went back to work and it was still worrisome. Phil was a smart man, you had to be to be the handler of the Avengers but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Tony was still coming into his room and laying on his chest all night. So Phil Coulson asked someone who would know, he went to Stark Industries and asked Tony's ex, Pepper Potts. Pepper examined him like she knew but wouldn't tell and finally spoke.

"Tony is very weird, eccentric man Phil," Pepper started and continued on stopping Phil from interrupting, "sometimes you can't tell that he cares about someone until he loses them or almost loses them. Does he care about me? Yes he does but it wasn't my safety that he was worried about when Loki attacked and it wasn't my death he went crazy over."

"Why would he go crazy over my death?" Phil asked still confused.

"Besides me Phil, you are the only one to see through to the real Tony Stark and not run away screaming. Me and you are a lot alike in some ways. Neither of us cares about the money that Tony has nor do we vie for control of him or his company, though I have it only because Tony deems me worthy which took years of trust, but it took him ten years to fully trust me. It took only four years to fully trust you. I believe Phil that if you can't figure it out then you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

Phil thought about it and it finally came to him when he saw a new gun in his room, state of the art. Tony Stark was in love with him. Phil really thought about it and he knew it should have been obvious before but it wasn't. Mostly because Phil was fighting feelings of his own for the billionaire. For Phil though it was slow and not really obvious to him because he just thought he was feeling friendship for Tony but really Phil found himself being miserable if he didn't have a dose of Tony's snark.

That night Phil did what he always did when Tony had come into his room, he pretended to be asleep. When Tony had laid down with his head on the agent's chest and a hand running over his scar, Phil spoke spooking the man but he held Tony down to him.

"Want to tell me why you are in my bed laying on my chest and have been for the past month?" Phil asked holding Tony even tighter when the man started to squirm in fear.

"Maybe I'm drunk," Tony said but they both knew he wasn't.

"You're not drunk Tony I can tell not start talking," Phil demanded opening his eyes and those eyes made Tony feel like they already knew why he was doing it.

"BecauseIThinkI'minlovewithyoualittlebit," Tony mumbled in one breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that," Phil stated smiling because he did but he want Tony to actually say it.

"I think I'm in love with you," Tony yelled freezing and waiting.

"Good," was all Phil said.

Before Tony could make a snide remark Phil pulled him up into a kiss. Tony moved so he was straddling the agent never once breaking the kiss. Phil, despite being on the bottom was the one in control and slipped his tongue inside Tony's mouth running it along the roof and the billionaire moaned, grinding down into the agent in response. Lost in the passion Tony accidently hit the scar of Phil's chest and the agent winced in pain because it was still sensitive after a month. Tony started to apologize but Phil just shushed him and pulled the man down to lie on top of him. The billionaire started to nuzzle into Phil's neck like a cat before finally settling down with his ear to Phil's chest. The agent was now fine with Tony doing that because if Tony hadn't done that then they would have probably never gotten together. If the next day Pepper ended up with a vase of flowers and a new dress courtesy of Tony and Phil no one said anything about it.


End file.
